The Guardian
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 6X09 THE DOCTOR IN THE PHOTO. Brennan runs from Booth's rejection. BxB, BxH
1. Prologue

**The Guardian**

_**Prologue**_

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 6X09 _THE DOCTOR IN THE _PHOTO. Brennan runs from Booth's rejection. BxB, BxH

**Spoilers: **Contains spoilers for _The Doctor in the Photo_.

**Pairings: **Booth/Brennan and Booth/Hannah.

**Inspiration for Story: **My inspiration for this story has come from the previews for the episode and the episode _The Doctor in the Photo_, _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ by Green Day and _The Guardian_ by Delta Goodrem.

**A/N: **This is only the prologue for a multi-chapter story. Its short I know but the chapters will be longer. Thank you to my beta _dr. tempe bones_ . Enjoy :)

**A/N2:** I have been in such a happy mood in the last 24 hours because I just found out that I got accepted into the uni course I wanted!

* * *

I lent up against the closed door, like I did most days when I got home. I closed my eyes in an attempt to block out the pain that flooded my body and to stop the tears that burned in behind my eyes with their longing to fall. My attempts were futile, I don't even know why I even bothered to try and stop them anymore. After the tears came, the soul shaking sobs followed.

This ritual that was once reserved for the hard cases and disheartening family events has now become almost a daily occurrence since I discovered how happy Booth and Hannah are together. Whilst at work or around Booth and Hannah, I would be on alert, my walls slowly rebuilding as each day passed. I was more than ready to run, to run at the first sign that my defences were weakening.

Since the night we both came back from our respective trips overseas and he told me about his new girlfriend, Hannah, I slowly began to change. Before the Maluku Islands I was never jealous, but, now that I see Hannah with Booth, I don't see a relationship destined to end which was what I would have seen in the past, I see what could have been mine. The relationship I could have had. I realised too late and now I'm paying the price.

The jealousy I feel towards Hannah has been building since she came to Washington. At first I was okay with their relationship but as time has gone on she has now all but taken my place in Booth's life. She's there when Rebecca is being a bitch and not letting Booth see Parker. She's there after the tough cases. She's there with us at the diner and the Founding Fathers. I can't go on pretending to be happy for Booth while he's happy with Hannah.

Almost an hour later I had somehow found my way into my kitchen. Once there, I retrieved the bottle of vodka that was in the cupboard above the sink. Once the bottle was in my hands I never made it past the couch in the living room.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? Reviews = more angsty Bones fanfiction. So hit the review link, you know you want to :)


	2. Chapter 1

**The Guardian**

_**Chapter One – The Decision**_

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 6X09 _THE DOCTOR IN THE _PHOTO. Brennan runs from Booth's rejection. BxB, BxH

**Spoilers: **Contains spoilers for _The Doctor in the Photo_.

**A/N:** So I didn't get any reviews for the Prologue :'( I'm not sure what everyone thinks of this so far so I'm going to post the first chapter anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

I walked into my office; it was the morning after I had confessed to Booth that I had missed my chance with him. Like I once did to him, he rejected me. The pain I felt at his rejection was much stronger than of that I felt when my parents had left when I was fifteen.

Several days ago I received an email from an old friend who was offering me a position to head up a dig in North Carolina, where remains were found from the American Civil War. I had planned to decline the offer but I now found myself in a position where I once again need a break from my life here in Washington and my work at the Jeffersonian.

I know both, Angela and Booth will not be happy with my decision but it is what's best for me at the present. But, it's only for a month and I will keep in contact with Angela and the others. I don't plan on contacting Booth whilst I am away. He has Hannah now and it is he who I need a break from the most.

Just as I put my coffee down on the table and placed my bag on the ground next to my desk Angela walked in and closed the door. I assumed that she had seen me walk into the lab wearing a large dark pair of sun glasses and carrying a large takeaway coffee, the signs of an evident hangover.

"What did he do this time?"

"Who?" I tried to act as if I didn't know what Angela was talking about even though she wouldn't believe me.

"It's not like you to come into work, in the middle of the week, with a hangover." Angela sat down on the couch. "What did Booth do?"

I sighed and sat down next o Angela. "He saved me from being hit by a car," Angela gasped. "I could have died last night Ange. I would have died with regrets, I realised that last night and I told Booth."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I had made a mistake and that I was ready for a relationship with him. He said no. I don't know why I expected him to want to give up what he now has with Hannah," a single tear escaped from my eye.

"It's gonna be okay Sweetie," said Angela as she pulled me into her arms.

"He doesn't want me anymore. Hannah means everything to him now, he even said that she isn't a consolation prize."

By this point I was crying freely into Angela's shoulder. I didn't even have the motivation to try and stop.

"Don't be silly Bren, of course he still wants you."

"No he doesn't. When we went to interview the tow truck driver he introduced me has his associate not his partner, I haven't been his associate since we first worked together!"

"Everything will work out eventually for the two of you."

I pulled away from Angela, "I can't see that happening anytime soon. Which is why I have to leave."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, for four weeks, I'm only going to be in North Carolina, `so I won't be very far away. I will keep in contact this time, I promise."

"I guess that doesn't sound so bad. I was worried that you would be running off to some remote country where I won't be able to call you when I need my best friend. You're not going to tell Booth, are you?"

"I will inform him of my departure but I will not be telling him where it is that I am going. There will most definitely be no contact with him whilst I am away, he is the one that I need a break from."

"Sweetie don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"No, he doesn't need me, he has Hannah."

* * *

"Doctor Saroyan."

Cam turned her attention to me from her computer screen towards the door way where she heard the voice come from, "Yes Doctor Brennan."

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes of course, take a seat," she pointed to one of the chairs in front of her desk and I politely sat down.

"I have received an offer, from a friend, to head up a dig in North Carolina. I intend to take up this offer."

"When do you have to leave?"

"I need to be there Wednesday next week so I will be leaving on Tuesday."

"This is a bit sudden."

"I am aware of that but, I only just became aware of the offer and it is urgent."

"Okay," I don't think Cam was exactly convinced of my reasoning for the trip. "Why do you plan on going?"

"I need a break."

"You just came back from a seven month hiatus not that long ago, you can't possibly need a break again, what's the real reason."

"I need a break from Booth...and Hannah."

"Oh," a look of understanding appeared on Cam's face.

* * *

After I talked to Cam I walked back to my office. I needed to contact my friend and inform him of my decision.

I sat down at my desk and turned on my computer. I connected to the internet and checked my emails, there were several new ones which, at a glance, did not require my immediate attention and could wait until I got home tonight.

My fingers passed over the keys as I typed my acceptance email my cell beeped on the desk. I turned my attention to my cell. There was a new message from Booth. I left it unopened and turned back to my computer. If the contents of Booth's message was truly important he would have come seen me in person, not send me a text message.

I walked out of my office. We weren't currently working on a case and Booth hadn't brought us a new one so I made my way down to Limbo.

As I descend down into Limbo, my mind wandered to a time when I revelled in the silent solitude that was offered to me down here when I worked late into the night almost on a daily basis. Now was not the middle of the night but I needed to start to process the events of the last several days and working on a set of remains was the best way to start.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the first chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews would be much apreciated and will make me work faster. You know what to do cough-review-cough. :)


	3. Chapter 2

**The Guardian**

_**Chapter Two – Charlotte and the Letter**_

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 6X09 _THE DOCTOR IN THE _PHOTO. Brennan runs from Booth's rejection. BxB, BxH

**Spoilers: **Contains spoilers for _The Doctor in the Photo_.

**A/N: **So here's Chapter Two. Thank you to _SouthunLady_, _jrfanfrommo_, _Jdragonfire29_, _michily_, _chymom_ and _AnnFleur_ for the reviews :)

* * *

I said my goodbyes to my friends as I stood in the airport. I knew it hurt them to see me leaving again but I had to do this. I needed a break from my life, from Booth.

"There's no way that I'm going to be able to talk you out of this is there Sweetie?" asked Angela as she hugged me.

"You could try but I can tell you now you will not succeed."

"Thought so," Angela pulled away. "I'm really going to need you, who's going to stop me from eating all the pastries I want?"

"I'm sure Hodgins will stop you but I can still stop you, it's not like I'm going to be out of the cell phone coverage area."

"Of course I'll call, I'll need to talk to my best friend."

"I'll need to talk to you too, bye Ange."

Angela stepped back to let Hodgins say his goodbye. "So I don't need to give you any information on deadly bugs and insects but I am going to say this. You may only be gone for a month but you are going to be missed at the lab."

"Thank you Hodgins," I wrapped my arms around him in a friendly hug.

"Bye for now," said Hodgins as we pulled apart.

"See you when I get back."

My last goodbye was to Cam. "I don't think we're going to get as much work done while you're away."

"The interns have adequate skills to do the job to a suitable standard."

"It won't be the same though."

I hugged Cam, "Good luck with the interns."

We pulled apart and Cam stepped away. I grabbed the handle on my bag, "I'm going to miss all three of you." My eyes landed on Booth who was standing several feet behind the others. I made no attempt to move towards him. The last time we were in this situation unspoken promises were made and eventually broken. The memories were too much so I turned and walked in the direction of my boarding gate.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon when I opened the door to my hotel room. I didn't have anything planned until that evening when Michael was going to pick me up for dinner so I had nothing to do for the afternoon. The clerk at the reception desk in the lobby suggested that I go see the sites around the city and surrounding areas. Having not asked for any suggestions of what to do, I came to the conclusion that the clerk offered the suggestion out of habit as part of his job.

I rode the elevator up to the third floor. The only sound that filled the enclosed space was the music that flowed from the speakers. That was until my cell phone began to ring in my pocket. I answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Doctor Brennan."

"Hey Tempe, it's Michael."

"Hey Michael, I was not expecting to hear from you until later this afternoon."

"I thought I would surprise you. How was your flight?" Michael's flirtatious tone did not go unnoticed by me.

"There was some rough turbulence just outside of DC but other than that everything was fine."

"That's good to hear. So are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes we are. What made you think that I wouldn't be?"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the third floor. I grabbed the handle of my bag and disembarked from the elevator. As I walked down the hall looking for my room I continued my conversation with Michael.

"Nothing I was just asking."

"Oh, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"It's a quiet little place on the other side of town that makes the best pasta."

"Sounds nice, what time will you be picking me up?"

"I'll meet you out the front of your hotel at seven."

"I guess I'll see you then."

"That you will, bye."

I ended the call and slipped my cell back into my pocket as I walked up to the door of Suite 322.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I sat in my office at the Jeffersonian, a blank piece of paper sat in front of me on the desk and a pen in hand. I had been sitting there for the last twenty minutes trying to figure out what to write. I'm a writer it shouldn't be too hard should it. My mind just didn't want to put my thoughts together to write this letter to Booth about why I was leaving._

_This may seem like a heartless way to tell him or the coward's way out. But Booth had crushed my heart when he said that Hannah wasn't a consolation prize so it seemed fitting that I tell him this way._

_The words finally formed sentences in my mind so I began to write._

_Booth,_

_By the time you read this I will have left Washington. Before you stop reading this letter and head out to look for me I want to say one thing. Don't come looking for me. I'm leaving so that I can take a break from you. Booth, please don't look for me and don't even bother asking Angela or anyone else at the lab because they all promised me they wouldn't tell you._

_I suppose you're wondering why I need a break from you after I had come back from the Maluku Islands not too long ago. Well until recently I was fine with the relationship you have with Hannah but now it pains me to see how happy you are with her._

_I know I said I didn't want to live with any regrets but at the time I hadn't realised how hard it would be to not regret saying yes to you all those months ago. I also did not realise how much effort it was going to take to compartmentalise my feelings for you._

_Love has hurt me so much Booth and now you're just another person who I love to add to the list. It took me a long time to forgive my father and I fear that it is going to take even longer for me to forgive you so I must leave..._

_Brennan_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I looked at the time on my phone, 6:52. I decided to make my way down to meet Michael.

As I walked out the doors to the hotel I saw Michael leaning against the front of his car.

"Hey Tempe, you look great."

* * *

**A/N: **So that's the second chapter, please review it makes me happy :)

**A/N2: **Ideas for what you want to read in the Brennan/Michael date would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
